Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a photoelectric conversion apparatus and a system.
Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric conversion apparatuses in which a wafer level chip size package (WL-CSP) is used are broadly divided into those having a cavity structure and those having a fill structure. In a photoelectric conversion apparatus having a cavity structure, a photoelectric conversion substrate and a light transmissive plate are bonded to each other by a ring-shaped bonding member, and there is a void between a microlens array of the photoelectric conversion substrate and the light transmissive plate. Regarding a photoelectric conversion apparatus having a fill structure, the entire top surface of the photoelectric conversion substrate and a light transmissive plate are mutually bonded by a bonding member. Although a photoelectric conversion apparatus having the fill structure is superior in structural strength compared to a photoelectric conversion apparatus having the cavity structure, it is inferior in microlens power because the microlens array is covered by the bonding member whose refractive index is higher than that of air. Accordingly, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-159275, a photoelectric conversion substrate and a light transmissive plate are mutually bonded by a bonding member after a top surface of a microlens array is covered by a low-refractive index member whose refractive index is lower than the bonding member.